Deliver me
by JayCee
Summary: Severus Snape tut für seine Liebe alles....Aber folgt er ihr auch bis in den Tod?


****

Autorin: JayCee   
**Feedback:** CharmedWillow@yahoo.de   
**Inhalt:** Severus Snape folgt seiner großen Liebe überall hin. – Sogar bis in den Tod?  
**Disclaimer:** Die vorkommenden Personen und Orte sind geistiges Eigentum von J. K. Rowling. 

Sarah gehört mir.  
**Kommentare: **Kritik und Anregungen wie immer bitte an die oben genannten Emailadressen. Danke dafür im Voraus. 

Natürlich freue ich mich auch wenn ihr hier reviewt. ;)

****

Deliver me

Severus Snape stand vor einem Fenster, sah hinaus in die verregnete Welt und lächelte bitter.

Er hatte gestern schon wieder getötet um Voldemort seine Treue zu beweisen.

Treue die eigentlich keine Treue mehr war und Voldemort schien das schon länger herausbekommen zu haben und war nun dabei sich auf seine Art an ihm zu rächen.

Severus wusste nicht wie lange er das noch aushalten konnte und wollte.

Er wollte nicht mehr solch ein Leben führen.

Langsam wollte nicht mehr allein sein.

Ja, der zynische Potions Master sehnte sich nach ein wenig Liebe und Nähe.

Severus Snape wollte jemanden haben dem er zeigen konnte wie sehr er ihn brauchte.

Severus wollte wieder lieben und geliebt werden.

So lieben wie er einst seine Sarah geliebt hatte.

Er musste 15 Jahe alt gewesen sein als sie gestorben war, in seinen Armen gestorben war.

Sarah war eng mit ihm und Remus Lupin befreundet gewesen.

Und als sie eines Abends noch hinausgegangen war wurde sie von Remus in Werwolfgestalt angefallen und gebissen.

Remus hatte sich die größten Vorwürfe gemacht und er hatte sich mehrmals bei Severus entschuldigt.

Aber Remus hatte Sarah nicht getötet.  
Es war Severus gewesen der ihr den Trank angemischt hatte der sie langsam und ruhig einschlafen ließ.

Sarah hatte ihn darum gebeten, war der Meinung gewesen das es besser für sie sei zu sterben als ein Leben als Werwolf führen zu müssen.

Damals hatte Severus schon gewußt das er sie vermissen würde.

Ihm war klar gewesen das er niemehr jemanden finden würde, der ihn so lieben würde wie es seine Sarah getan hatte.

Ja, Severus Snape war vor langer Zeit einmal verliebt gewesen in ein hübsches, lustiges und liebevolles Mädchen.

Sarah und er hatten sich kurz vor ihrem Tod das erste Mal geküßt und Severus war in diesem Moment so unbeschreiblich glücklich gewesen.

Und dann, als ihn Sarah auf der Krankenstation anflehte ihr dabei zu helfen zu sterben tat er es.

Es tat ihm weh als er ihr dabei half den Trank aus der Phiole zu trinken und es tat ihm auch furchtbar weh mitansehen zu müssen wie sie in seinen Armen einschlief und ihm das letzte Mal "Ich liebe dich Sev!" entgegenflüsterte.

Sarah hatte Severus zwar schoneinmal gesagt, dass sie sich wünschte in seinen Armen zu sterben um es leichter zu haben, aber Severus hätte niemals daran gedacht das ihr Tod so bald sein würde.

Weinend war er dann an ihrem Bett zusammengebrochen und strich ihr immer wieder übers Haar, küßte ihre kälter werdenden Lippen und strich ihr durchs Haar.

Für Sarah musste es eine Art Erlösung gewesen sein zu sterben, da sie schon bei Remus mitbekommen hatte wie schlimm es war ein Werwolf zu sein.

Sie war davon überzeugt gewesen das nicht durchmachen zu wollen.

Die Verwandlungen und die Schmerzen.

Und Severus hatte sie letztendlich befreit.

Lächelnd setzte er nun eine Phiole an seine Lippen und trank.

Nach nunmehr 20 Jahren ohne Sarah hatte er beschlossen ihr zu folgen.

Er würde sie bald wieder in seinen Armen halten können und das Versäumte aufholen.

Endlich hatte ihn jemand von seinem Leben als Deatheater erlöst.

Und dieser Mensch hieß Sarah...

*

Severus' Leiche wurde einige Stunden später von Dumbledore gefunden der gerade, Zitronenbrausebonbons lutschend auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation gewesen war.

Geschockt starrte er auf den leblosen Körper des Potions Masters.

Sein Gesicht war blasser und fahler als sonst und man musste kein Arzt sein um festzustellen das Severus Snape vor kurzem gestorben war.

Erst als Dumbledore's Blick auf die Phiole in Severus' Hand fiel wusste er wie es passiert sein musste.

Im Grunde hätte er es sich auch denken können.

Der wohl beste Potions Master den Hogwarts jemals gesehen hatte, hatte sich mit dem selben Gift getötet mit dem er einst auch seine Sarah hatte töten müssen.

Auf eine vollkommen erschreckende Art und Weise hatte sich Severus Snape das Leben genommen um ein Neues, besseres Leben mit seiner Sarah zu führen.

Traurig, aber dennoch leicht lächelnd strich Dumbledore über Severus' Gesicht.

"Grüß Sarah von mir...und viel Glück euch beiden.", flüsterte er atmete tief durch.

The End


End file.
